The Villainess is an Idiot!
by Bakarina
Summary: After I was hit in the head during a carriage accident I recalled my past life...and uncovered things about my new one! I'm Princess Rein of the Sunny Kingdom...and the villainess in an otome game I played in my past life! Now I have to use what I remember to avoid all of Rein's bad ends. This time I will live a long life! (ReinXVarious)
1. Prologue

A/N: This is based off of the light novel/manga (and soon to be an anime) Destruction Flag Otome. I had this story written for a while, but decided mayhaps I shouldn't post it. But with the new announcement that Bakarina is getting an anime I had to upload because I'm hype and dying for more news.

This is also an attempt at writing in first person for a change. Let's see how I do.

Disclaimer: I do not own FBNFH or Destruction Flag Otome.

* * *

Prologue

Otome Game: Lovely Princess

* * *

I've been super into this dating sim lately!

 _ **The Princess of a Lovely Kingdom**_ (sometimes just called Lovely Princess for short) is an otome game made by _**Rainy Day**_.

Set in a fantasy world called the Mysterious Star it tells the story of Fine Soleil (that's the MC's default name anyways, you could change it) as she tries to traverse through Royal Wonder Academy, restore the Blessing of the Sun, and becomes a princess in the process.

Originally, the task to strengthen the Blessing goes to Princess Rein, the selfish and awful crown princess of the Sunny Kingdom, but she is unable to wield it properly due to her nature. The power can only flourish properly if someone who is pure and has genuine kindness in their heart has the Luché. As Princess Rein only cares about herself and chasing Prince Bright whom she is madly in love with, she is unable to wield the power to its full effect.

One day, Rein drops her Sunny Luché while chasing Bright around the Sunny Kingdom capital. Fine, who had gone there to fetch herbs unavailable in her hometown Shimmer, picks it up. She is engulfed by a bright light and there Princess Grace, an ancestor of the Sunny Royal Family, tells her that ownership of it has been transferred to Fine as she has all the qualifications to use it. After this the game fast forwards.

Fine is transferred to _Royal Wonder Academy_ , at the Sunny Kingdom's capital, when she turns fifteen to train to use her newfound magic. This is when Fine finally meets the capturable characters aka the _Love Interests_ of the game.

By the end of the game Fine gets together with the LI the player decided to go after, Rein is either banished or executed which left the Sunny Kingdom without an heiress. And, wouldn't you guess, they discover that Fine is a long lost princess of the Sunny Kingdom and hand over the crown to Fine, making her the next queen!

I managed to get through all the routes, but I still don't know how to unlock the secret one! See, if you unlock the secret route and capture the LI then you can unlock the reverse harem route! That's the one I'm most interested in, but I don't know how to unlock the secret character! My friend does and she's been refusing to tell me and only taunts me by telling me that she's made good progress on his route! So unfair! She better be ready to have me pester her all day in class today because I want that reverse harem route!

That was the plan anyways...

Today I was rushing to go to school since I was late (I stayed up all night playing games by accident), my mother scolded me calling me an idiot for doing something like that and then chastised me further when she saw how unkempt my uniform was, but I was in a hurry! There's no time to worry about my uniform now! (Besides even if it is a little messy it still looks cute.)

I climbed onto my bike. Since my house is on a hill I just let myself glide down and I picked up a lot of speed. I could hear my sister screaming for me to hurry up on the other side of the street as I was reaching the end. I would've stopped after reaching the other side of the street, but...

A car managed to hit me before I could reach the other side where my sister was.

As my consciousness began to fade I swore I heard my family yelling at me, _"Li*****n you're such an idiot!"_


	2. I've Become Princess Rein!

A/N: Thanks for all the favorites, follows, and reviews~! I'm sick right now so if there's more mistakes than usual I'm sorry.

 **~Reviews~**

 **StevenTyler** : Glad you're enjoying the story so far~! And I'm glad others are looking forward to the Bakarina anime too! Big mood on reading a million copies of bakarina though. Love me these reincarnated villain stories!

* * *

Chapter One

I've Become Princess Rein!

* * *

"-ein..."

"Pri-"

What?

"Prin...Re-"

"...cess Rei..."

"Princess Rein!"

Ugh...my head is killing me...

I opened my eyes with some reluctance and I saw...the faces of Rein's numerous servants, a prince, and her father.

"Thank goodness! You've finally woken up Princess Rein!"

"Princess Rein..." Oh...yeah...that's right. _**I'm**_ Princess Rein. I was on my way to meet Prince Bright of the Jewelry Kingdom with my father and the carriage crashed...

Well explains the headache...but now that's a minor issue. What really concerns is _**why**_ am I Princess Rein? That girl was from a dating sim I was playing, I'm supposed to be a regular old high school girl.

So why...ugh...nope.

Nope.

Nope, I'm done with this, going back to sleep, good night.

"Princess Rein!?"

 _ **I.**_

 _ **Said.**_

 _ **Good.**_

 _ **Night.**_

* * *

I kept slipping in and out of consciousness for...I'm assuming a couple of days? I woke up every once in a while to see my father's worried expression and the maids hurrying about. I think I even caught a few glimpses of the prince from before and someone who I assume is his mother sometimes. But I never stayed up long enough to say anything. My brain was too busy trying to wrap itself around this messy situation.

"Oh I'm so glad you've finally been able to stay awake darling! I was so scared that you'd never fully wake up!" King-Consort Truth sobbed as he hugged me. Or I guess I should say my dad now...

Anyways I think I managed to sort some things out!

I was a normal high school girl before I became Princess Rein. Had a normal family which included my mom, dad, little brother, and twin sister who I was older than by about an hour. I remember getting chastised a lot saying I acted nothing like the oldest sister should. What else...oh yeah. I was super into romance! Or rather...I was super into other people's romance...Must explain why I was so into dating sims. I could lead the heroine to her own happy ending and I was able to experience it while not actually being part of it technically.

I was gonna ask my best friend how to unlock the secret route in a game we both happened to be playing at the time, but then I died...

"...Rein."

And now I'm Princess Rein, the villainess of the game Lovely Princess. Currently eight years old, she has an obsession with looking her best and throws a fit if even a little dirt gets on her new shoes. She was also romance obsessed and went ga-ga over Prince Bright. Due to being spoiled silly as the only daughter of Queen Elsa and King-Consort Truth she became very selfish and full of herself. She always spoke arrogantly and acted like she was so high-class and amazing that everyone should do whatever she wanted when she wanted it! And it's that attitude that eventually gets her banished or worse, executed. _**Yikes.**_

My interest in romance is the only thing that the game Rein and the 'me' Rein have in common, although game Rein's more interested in her own romance.

The only thing I really liked about Rein was the fact that she was adept in fighting. And according to the game booklet, had she never fallen in love with Prince Bright she would have eventually become an adventuress. Certainly a better path than becoming a villainess who gets executed...

"...Rein!"

"Huh? Yes, father?" Oh looks like he's been telling me something...oops?

"You weren't listening at all, were you?" He sighed. Busted...

"I-I'm sorry..."

"No, you must still be reeling from the accident. We shall make our way back home, we can discuss these matters at length with the Jewelry Royal Family some other time."

 _ **Oh thank god,**_ I don't have to worry about whatever he was just saying!

In a matter of hours a carriage was prepared for my father and I. We bid the Jewelry family goodbye. It was pretty clear that Bright's mom was none to happy about that, but she tried (and failed) to mask her fury. Jeez lady, what's your damage? A little girl almost died, it's only natural to let her go back home after a shock like that.

On the other hand, Princess Altezza seemed ecstatic to see me go. Actually...in the game she and Rein never got along, huh? Altezza always felt that Rein was taking all the attention form her brother that rightfully belonged to her and her alone. Ironically, though, if you were on Bright's route, Altezza warms up to you slash Fine pretty quickly and accepts her as her future sister-in-law.

...That's kinda depressing for Rein honestly.

Fine and Rein were both technically stealing away the attention from her beloved big brother, but only Rein earned Altezza's ire.

Though Rein's personality _**was**_ hot garbage so I guess it makes sense...Fine was definitely a lot nicer and approachable. She was definitely the type to make friends with everyone.

"..Rein! Come along now!" Ah, oops. My dad's already walking towards the carriage.

I quickly curtsied to the Jewelry royals before running to the carriage...then I got scolded for running when my dad and I were in the carriage.

Ugh, dad, please...


End file.
